JRIO: An Amuto Fanfic
by Writing4funn2009
Summary: Jrio means first son in Japanese. A BABY FANFIC! Amu and Ikuto's Jrio! Oh and not only is there a JRIO there's a CHOJO  first daughter!  New chapters from an inspired author!


Me: Hey! it's W4F2009! Listen, this New story is about Amuto's Jrio and Chojo. Jrio in Japanese is **_first son. _**Chojo means **first daughter** in Japanese. SOOOO get ready for some adorable baby action! *winks*

Koneko: This'll be good...

Yoru: Nyaa?

Koneko: *looks at Yoru evilly*

Me: ANYWAYS! Get ready. Set. GO!

**Ages:**

**Ikuto: 26**

**Amu: 21**

**Krissy: 25**

* * *

Ikuto was panicky, he'd never felt so scared before. When his father left, Amu getting hurt, Tadase trying to kill him... all together they still weren't enough to express how scared he was right now. He paced back and forth in the waiting room, he was in a cold sweat. A woman with brown hair and purple eyes just watched him pacing back and forth.

"Ikuto-kun, stop pacing...your making me dizzy.." she mumbled, holding her head.

"..." Ikuto looked at her and continued to pace.

"Ikuto!"

"I'm sorry Krissy-chan...i-i'm worried..should i have gone in there with her?" Ikuto glanced at her and sighed.

"Come here, sit right here..." Krissy muttered, spreading her legs and pointing to the space between them, Ikuto trembled but obeyed, he faced the wall the back of his head resting on her lap. She quietly ran her hand through his silky hair, he oddly found that relaxing.

"Calm down. Amu is very strong and she's not gonna like you pacing and worrying like this.." Krissy whispered into his ear, Ikuto was slowly relaxing.

"It's just...it's my first child...a-and i don't know what exactly to do..."

"Ikuto...it'll be fine..." Krissy smile and hugged his head.

"Thank you for coming..." Ikuto muttered, totally relaxed now.

"I'm your sister...of course i came...i wanna see my little nephew or neice." Krissy giggled, ruffling up his hair.

A doctor walked out and walked toward them, Krissy hugged her brother's head tighter, blocking his view of the doctor.

"Ah, Ikuto-kun...back again i'm guessing.."

"Hm? Is that a doctor?" Ikuto muttered, he pushed Krissy away and looked up at the doctor.

"Ikuto-kun. Your wife has asked me to come and get you and your sister. She wants you there for this, Ikuto." The doctor smiled, Ikuto stood up quicker then you can say Hai. Krissy stumbled to her feet, Ikuto grabbed her hand for support as they walked to the delivery room.

* * *

I HAVE DECIDED!

* * *

"Ikuto...I'm feeling sick..." Krissy muttered letting go of Ikuto's hand and quickly racing to a bathroom. Ikuto didn't notice much as he walked into Amu's room. Amu was in pain as she screamed and wailed, tears flowing down her face, hair messed up and yet Ikuto thought she looked beautiful like that. He sat down next to her, kissing her cheek and firmly grabbing her hand. They has spent so much time preparing for this moment that they knew what the other was going through. Amu squeezzed his hand as she pushed, he gasped as she squeezzed much harder the he thought she would.

**************0.0 ********0.0 ********0.0 ****************0.0 ********0.0 ********0.0 ****************0.0 ********0.0 ********0.0 ****************0.0 ********0.0 ********0.0 ****************0.0 ********0.0 ********0.0 ****************0.0 ********0.0 ********0.0 ****************0.0 ********0.0 ********0.0 ****************0.0 ********0.0 ********0.0 ****************0.0 ********0.0 ********0.0 ****************0.0 ********0.0 ********0.0 ****************0.0 ********0.0 ********0.0 ****************0.0 ********0.0 **

"Push once more, ma'am." the nurse assured, Amu nodded and pushed once more screaming as she squezzed Ikuto's hand with so much force. Ikuto wasn't the kind to complain but that hurt.

"A-Amu do you think you can dumb down the force...?" Ikuto whimpered, he hear a small thud and looked under his hand to see a nurse holding a very bloodly baby in her hands, then once seconds later he heard a second thud but he thought nothing of it. She started to let go of Ikuto's hand but she decided to just look at him. Tears and sweat mixing on her face she looked at him and smiled.

"Amu..You did it." Ikuto smiled, he kissed her happily. Amu being so tired didn't kiss back, she just fell asleep. As he pulled away,Ikuto watched her, he loved watching her sleep. he tucked a peice of hair behind her ear and sighed. he was in bliss as he fell asleep as well. Krissy walked in only to see this.

"Did i miss it...?" Krissy muttered she sat down and sighed.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"...zzzzzzzzzzzzz"

"Figures..everyone's asleep." she shrugged and watched as two nurses walked in with two babies in their arms, one in pink cloth the other in blue. They placed the babies in there hospitalized cradles and left. Krissy walkeed over to them and smiled.

"Hi there...I'm Krissy...you're new aunt...," She smiled weakly, placing her elbows on the cradles. "Adoreble...You sure are their childern.." She didn't notice until it was too late the tear that dripped onto the girl, the babies started to cry.

"EEP! I-I'M SO SORRY!" Krissy squeaked, she fell onto the ground and crawled backwards to a wall. Ikuto awoke startled

"What did you do Krissy-cha- the babies!" Ikuto gasped as he caught himself saying it. _'babies...more then one...-'_ "TWINS!" He said loud enough to awake Amu.

"mmmm...Twins...?" Amu slowly said, yawning as well.

"Yes! Amu we had Twins! A boy and a Girl! Twins!" Ikuto smiled, he never felt so happy before.

"Are you sure...?"

"YES! They have my eyes and the boy has my hair and-," That's when it sunk into him, "I'm a father..." he whispered, looking at the babies. his arms fell to his sides and he cocked his head to the right. All of a sudden memories of his childhood was brought back to him, though most were not good they flooded his mind. he picked them up and held both of the babies gently. Amu looked at him and smiled.

"Yes Ikuto..you're a father..." Amu giggled she had never seen Ikuto so happy before.

**2 YEARS LATER...**

**(kids names are: Izuyomi and Reiko)**

The Easter cooperation was destoryed and Ikuto was granted $15 million dollars because of it. Now the young family lived the good life. no work. no hassle. Izuyomi looked alot like his father and acted somewhat in the same way mostly he was shy and quiet, Ikuto called him his little panther due to him acting as such. Reiko was a mix of both Amu and Ikuto. She had her father's eyes, her mother's hair. Ikuto called her a lynx due to her acting wildly and funny like while staying gracefully.

"Ikuto come look at Reiko!" Amu said through giggles, Ikuto walked and a busted out laughing at what Reiko had done. Right then, Reiko was nibbling on her brother's arm. Izuyomi being covered in chocolate.

"CHOCOLATE COVERED STRAWBERRIES!" Reiko giggled and bit into Izuyomi's arm without biting through the skin. Izuyomi only watched, eyes slightly angry.

"Mommy!" Izuyomi sighed, yanking his arm away from Reiko.

* * *

ME: END! HOW'D YOU LIKE IT? REVIEW!

Ikuto: Twins...

Amu: oh my god yes! *grabs onto Ikuto's arm* WE'RE PARENTS!

Ikuto: i gotta say i'm not too mad..kinda happy...

Me: REVIEW! Is it too short? too long?


End file.
